Nadie dijo que seria sencillo
by Arien Lestrange
Summary: La Segunda Guerra ha comenzado. Los Mortífagos del Innombrable han sido desencadenados, la Orden del Fénix se encuentra moralmente debilitada, los espíritus de tan jóvenes dispuestos a luchar, a creer, a sobrevivir… ¡a vivir!
1. “El hombre que estaba destinado a ser”

**Capitulo Primero: "El hombre que estaba destinado a ser"**

"Tengo miedo" dijo el chico entrecortadamente "no quiero que esto ocurra de nuevo. No quiero seguir viendo partir a las personas que me importan" perdía la razón dejando que sus impulsos lo gobernaran, permitiendo a su cuerpo convulsionarse poco a poco "No sé que hacer, no tenemos escapatoria; nos está cazando… lentamente hasta exterminarnos."

"Harry––" El hombre pronunció su nombre y se mantuvo callado por unos instantes en los que trató reflexionar. "la muerte de Kingsley no es tu culpa. Todos hicimos lo que pudimos pero estaba fuera de nuestro alcance, además, él sabía el riesgo que corría y aun así lo hizo… luchó valientemente por su familia, por el futuro que esta tendría" en su voz se reflejaba que no creía del todo en sus palabras, pero tenía que ayudar a Harry y para eso tendría que dejar su propio dolor atrás.

Harry lo reprochó con la mirada y después con sus palabras, su voz irradiaba furia infinita, era una voz deleznable llena de sufrimiento y cólera.

"No puedo creer que digas eso, no puedo creer que lo he escuchado de ti. ¿Tan poco corazón tienes? Lo mismo ocurrió cuando Sirius––, ¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE NO TE IMPORT"!" Remus sintió como cada palabra destrozaba su ser, sintió ira indescriptible mas trató de no manifestarla. Tenía que ayudar a Harry, su furia no tenía lugar aquí. "¡NO TE IMPORTO! ¡NO SENTISTE EL DOLOR DE SU PERDIDA! Tú y yo… ¡NOSOTROS ÉRAMOS TODO LO QUE ÉL TENÍA, CON TODO LO QUE CONTABA! ¡Y ASÍ LO DEFRAUDAS! ¡A ÉL! ¡A SU MEMORIA! ¡PERO NO TE IMPORTO! ¿Pero cómo te iba a importar? ¡Tú ya tenías tu vida! Ya habías olvidado aquella época de tu vida en la que Sirius formaba parte; Sirius ya no tenía lugar en tu vida ¡Y por eso te sentiste mejor una vez que––! ¡Una vez que––!" Harry ya no sabía como continuar, no podía decir 'una vez que él muri' y su voz que en un principio apenas fue audible retumbaba en cada habitación, en cada centímetro que la oscuridad cubriera y después… después se convirtió en un susurro, después su voz murió.

Remus se dio la media vuelta, no podía enfrentar a Harry; se había prometido que sería fuerte para él, pero justo ahora se quebraba y no quedaba escapatoria. Su pared creada por el dolor, las lágrimas y la sangre; aquella pared que había creado hacia tanto tiempo para que nadie viera más halla, para que sólo vieran lo que él les permitía; esa pared estaba en peligro, Harry caminaba a través de ella.

"Nada importa ahora" susurró más para él que para Harry "pero no me juzgues cuando no me conoces" Remus se dio una media vuelta de nuevo, y quedó frente a frente con Harry, sólo que esta vez Harry, por primera vez, veía a Remus, el hombre; no a Remus, la fantasía. Sus ojos denotaban cansancio, como si no hubiera dormido en varios días, su rostro marcado mostraba su insuficiente alimentación pero lo que más había impactado a Harry eran aquellos ojos llenos de angustia y dolor, esos ojos encarnados que había visto día tras día en su propio reflejo. Remus sufría igual o más que él y ahora Harry sentía vergüenza de las palabras proferidas hacia unos cuantos minutos.

"Le prometí que te cuidaría" continuó Remus mientras se deslizaba por la pared para caer sobre el piso pesadamente. No tenia la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse de pie. "esa noche, la noche en que partió. Él sabía que algo ocurriría; sus pesadillas empeoraban cada noche. Supongo que no sabías nada acerca de ellas, no quería molestarte; decía que con tus propios demonios tenías suficiente, que no necesitabas más peso sobre tu espalda. Y cada vez más estaba él disgustado, se sentía preso, y yo creía que enloquecería. Pero esa noche que fuimos al Ministerio; si, estábamos preocupados y temíamos lo que pudiera ocurrirte, pero creo que esa noche por primera vez ví a Sirius, a aquel fuerte y admirable amigo que tuve, no al que escapó de Azkaban. Esa noche despertó, esa noche comenzó a vivir de nuevo para después…" Remus se quedó en silencio nuevamente, él tampoco podía decirlo, él tampoco podía decir que Sirius se había ido.

"No hay un segundo que pase en que no piense en él, en sus palabras. Sospecho que él siempre supo lo que ocurriría esa noche, pero no se atrevió a desafiar su destino; creo que durante este año estuvo preparándome, todas sus historias, todos nuestros recuerdos… una vez me dijo acerca de un niño que había perdido a sus padres en un accidente y como ese niño, al principio, quería olvidarlos, quería no recordar para así no sentir tal sufrimiento. Y el niño creció y se convirtió en un adulto, un adulto que luchaba por su vida mas sin embargo nunca fue feliz, ya que de tanto desear que sus padres fueran borrados de su memoria, esto ocurrió y ahora no sabía que era lo que lo agobiaba tanto. 'Si tan sólo hubiera tenido por siempre esas memorias y esos momentos hubiera llegado el día en que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir, para enfrentarlos y así encontrar dicha plena' esas fueron exactamente las palabras de Sirius, y ahora sé que todo ese tiempo que escuché la historia y no acababa de comprenderla, ahora lo hago. Él no quería olvidar, pero tampoco quería que yo olvidara. Hay algo de nuestro pasado que Sirius quería que permaneciera vivo. Él no quería que yo olvidara y por eso nunca olvidaré, la razón es más grande que yo y todavía es un misterio para mí, pero creo que Sirius me ha dado las claves para seguir adelante." Remus estaba calmado, era un alivio tener alguien con quien hablar, nunca se había atrevido a molestar a nadie con sus tonterías ¿Quién querría escucharlo?

"Yo tampoco quiero olvidar" musitó Harry "no quiero olvidar el momento de felicidad que me produjo cuando supe que él era inocente y me invitó a vivir en su casa, no puedo olvidar aquellas cartas, o que hubiera vivido en una cueva comiendo ratas por mí, que cada carta de él le brindaba un respiro a mi corazón, porque con él me sentía seguro. Cuando tenía un problema, una duda o una preocupación era a él a quien acudía y ahora no puedo más hacer esto, ya que él no está aquí. Y me sentí tan solo e insignificante, me sentí vacío, más muerto que vivo. Quería morir, quería ir con él… quería verlo una vez más" termino con la voz entrecortada, pero lograba controlar las lágrimas.

"¿Quieres ir a dormir? Necesitas descansar" Murmuró Remus al verlo tan agotado.

"No" replicó Harry "quiero escuchar más. ¿Me podrías contar más?" le imploró a Remus con su voz y su mirada, Remus sonrió internamente.

"¿Qué quieres escuchar?"

"Lo que tengas que decir" respondió sencillamente.

"¿Recuerdas el día que nos dijiste que Snape había desistido en las clases de Oclumancia? Estábamos solamente nosotros dos en la casa esa noche, nosotros y Buckbeak; esa noche, después de terminar el té Sirius estuvo muy… abstraído, por ponerlo en palabras. Le pregunté si le preocupaba que ya no tomaras las clases y me respondió que sí, que todo dependía de eso. Quedamos en silencio nuevamente y él miraba inmutablemente su taza de té, su vacía taza de té. Yo me angustiaba más y más, y le pregunté que era lo que ocurría. Él sonrió, pero yo pude ver en sus ojos odio y desprecio, creí que esos sentimientos eran para Severus, pero después él comenzó a hablar. 'Si tan sólo nunca lo hubiéramos tratado así, si nunca le hubiera gastado esa broma, si tan sólo él hubiera sido como cualquier otro alumno de Hogwarts al que no le prestábamos atención… Si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpido entonces él no tendría razón para odiar a Harry, y le enseñaría la Oclumancia como si Harry fuera cualquier alumno de Hogwarts. Es todo mi culpa, Moony, lo que pase conmigo a causa de la falta de Oclumancia en la vida de Harry es todo culpa mía, serán mis consecuencias. El precio que tendré que pagar por mi estupidez' ¿Pero sabes lo que creo, Harry? Que se equivocó. Si yo no hubiera sido un licántropo, si ellos nunca me hubieran conocido…"

"Creo que no has comprendido del todo a Sirius" Remus irguió su cabeza impetuosamente, sorprendido al escuchar la voz del Sr. Weasley dirigiéndose a él. Se había aislado tanto y había sido ofensivo, tan ofensivo que dudaba si la Orden lo aceptaría de vuelta "No te culpes, la culpa es inútil en momentos como estos." La muerte de Sirius había pesado tanto sobre la vida de Remus, lo había terminado, o eso creía la Orden, Remus estaba ausente y tardaron varios días en localizarlo, después de esto se ensimismaba y alejaba de la realidad y después, después ocurrió la muerte de Kingsley Shackelbolt, un buen amigo, otro buen amigo perdido. El funeral había ocurrido ese día y por protección Dumbledore decidió que Remus llevara a Harry con él al cuartel de la Orden y aquí se encontraban. "No existen las cosas como el "Si yo hubiera", "si no hubiera". Nuestras decisiones son más complejas que eso. Y nuestro camino es aun peor de complicado. Sirius sabía esto, tenía demasiado tiempo libre y solitario para reflexionar y pensar. Y el reflexionó y pensó y se convirtió en el hombre que viste esa noche, Remus. Tienes razón, no era el Sirius que escapó de Azkaban pero tampoco era el Sirius merodeador de su adolescencia. Era el hombre que sus decisiones habían esculpido, el hombre que estaba destinado a ser. Esa noche él sabía a donde iba, estaba preparado y fue valiente. Y yo creo que eso fue admirable de él. Pero no crean que su historia ha terminado aquí, todavía falta mucho más de Sirius Black por revelarse pero no será ahora. Y tendré que repetirles lo que me repito día y noche para conciliar la paz y el sueño 'No desesperes, todo tiene su tiempo y su propósito'" Harry finalmente se dejó vencer por las lágrimas, estas rodaron libremente por sus mejillas; Sirius fue cruel al dejar sus intenciones ocultas, fue cruel.

"¿Así que piensas que está vivo?" preguntó esperanzado Harry después de recobrar la compostura.

"Nunca nadie ha regresado de ese velo y por lo tanto no se sabe que hay detrás de él. Solamente sabemos que es peligroso y las teorías se crean fácilmente pero al final son sólo eso, teorías y nada concreto. Por todo lo que sabemos pudo haber sido consumido en la nada, o llegó a otro mundo." Respondió el Sr. Weasley.

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" preguntó nuevamente Harry extrañado. Remus se había quedado mudo y sin movimiento pero después comenzó a hablar.

"El mundo de los muertos, el lugar donde residen las almas. ¿Puedes imaginar a un vivo en el mundo de los muertos? Yo no, en el mundo de los muertos, mueres, te conviertes uno de ellos." Dijo tensamente.

"¿Y que si uno sobrevive?" Harry estaba interesado con esta conversación, él quería saber que había detrás del velo, si lo sabia… quizás podría ayudar a Sirius, quizás Sirius tan sólo estaba atrapado, quizás––.

"Son sólo leyendas" musitó Remus "nada concreto" Después de haber dicho esto se puso de pie y se dirigió a las escaleras mientras cubría su rostro con su manos "¿Podrías? ¿Podrías cuidar a Harry mientras descanso?" jadeó.

"Por supuesto" dijo amablemente el Sr. Weasley "Molly y los niños llegarán dentro de unos minutos, yo simplemente me adelanto"

"Gracias" y Harry y el Sr. Weasley escucharon los pesados pasos de Remus al caminar sobre la vieja escalera. Después Harry se dirigió al Sr. Weasley.

"¿Qué es lo que ha entretenido a la Sra. Weasley?" indagó lleno de curiosidad.

"La abuelita de Neville está enferma y por lo tanto todos sus familiares la están cuidando pero parece que no hay tiempo ni espacio para Neville, así que lo traeremos con nosotros"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

> Hola! Espero que les agrade este fic... no esta completo, al contrario, esto es solo el principio. Les agradeceria muchisisisismo que me dejaran algun review... no es tan dificil, y me alegraran el dia! O si me quieren aconsejar o sugerir algo, todo es bienvenido! Hasta amenazas de muerte XD
> 
> Nos vemos!


	2. La chica que nunca fue

**Capitulo segundo: "La chica que nunca fue"**

La tibia mañana tenía una esencia lúgubre a su alrededor; un buen amigo había perecido. Ginny lo conoció demasiado poco pero sabía que era un miembro de la Orden, y que era amigo de sus padres. El Ministerio de la magia ofreció una pequeña recepción en honor de aquel primer héroe caído en esta segunda guerra; pero para Ginny, él no era el primero, era Sirius. A él también lo conoció poco, pero supo mucho de el gracias a Ron, Hermione y el amor que Harry le profesaba.

"Harry" pensó la chica amargamente mientras permanecía sentada en un sofá de aquel lugar, donde todos hablaban y decían lo magnifico y valiente que Kingsley Shaklebolt había sido. "me gustaría ayudarle, hacerle comprender que no está solo, pero ¿Cómo hacer esto cuando yo misma me siento vacía? Me siento pequeña y desamparada y ahora mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, ¿Por qué? ¿Por este extenso sentimiento de impotencia? Tengo presente todavía el año pasado, cuando la serpiente ataco a mi padre; nos dijeron que por eso no podíamos entrar a la orden, que éramos muy jóvenes, que no comprendíamos que había cosas por las cuales valía la pena morir. Pero yo si comprendo. Todavía soy necia y estúpida, pero los entiendo. Comprendo que sin pensarlo dos veces daría mi vida por el bienestar de este mundo, por salvar a mi familia del dolor, por el amor que siento por mis hermanos, mis padres y mis amigos. Comprendo que hay cosas por las cuales vale la pena morir, vivir y luchar. Muchas personas han hecho tanto por mí, y ahora es tiempo para mi de saldar esas deudas, limpiaré mis mejillas, me sostendré con mi fe, mi fe que me dice que este mundo puede mejorar, que Voldemort, sí, el innombrable, puede ser vencido, destruido. Y le demostraré a él que no me ha quebrado, que no logró deshacerme."

Ginny salió de sus pensamientos al verse atrapada en un abrazo, eran unas manos cálidas las que la rodeaban, un cuerpo firme y delgado, su visión estaba nublada por las lágrimas pero no necesitaba escuchar o ver porque ya sabía de quien eran aquellas manos.

"Bill" dijo entre sollozos y casi inaudiblemente.

"Ginger" escuchó el susurro en su oído "no me gusta verte llorar, me rompe el corazón" Ginny pasó sus brazos alrededor de Bill y comenzó a llorar, los ojos de Bill se cristalizaron también. "sé que tienes miedo, pequeña, pero tan sólo te diré una cosa y quiero que la recuerdes para siempre: Todos estaremos bien" dijo él tratando de mantener la voz normal, tratando de no sonar como si realmente su corazón estuviera rompiéndose por ver a su hermanita en este estado.

Ron y Charlie permanecieron callados durante el tiempo que permanecieron al lado de sus padres, pero cuando la Sra. Weasley salió a enviar una lechuza, ellos no sabían que hacer; no querían pensar en lo que ocurría.

"¿Dónde está Bill?" atinó a preguntar Charlie.

"No lo s" replicó tristemente Ron. Charlie le dio un pequeño golpecito y ambos jóvenes salieron de la pequeña habitación donde se encontraban, buscaron en varios cuartos más y encontraron a Bill rodeando con sus brazos a Ginny, él le estaba hablando.

"Vámonos" susurró Charlie. Los Weasley siempre habían sabido acerca de la apegada relación que existía entre Ginny y Bill; y Charlie, aunque nunca lo admitiera públicamente, reconocía que sentía un poco de envidia que su hermano mayor tuviera todo ese amor y respeto de parte de Ginny y él no.

Ron observó a su hermano cuidadosamente, sabía que algo andaba mal pero no podía decir exactamente qué. Levantó su mirada nuevamente, ahí estaba su hermanita rodeada por su hermano mayor, ambos abatidos.

"Sabes que te quiere ¿no es cierto?" prefirió referirse simplemente a Ginny "y ahora nos necesitan, nos necesitamos mutuamente porque somos todo lo que tenemos" Charlie se sorprendió al escuchar esto de su hermano, le revolvió el cabello con la mano como si se tratara de un infante y respirando hondamente, continuaron hasta llegar con Bill y Gin.

"Pero tan sólo te diré una cosa y quiero que la recuerdes para siempre: Todos estaremos bien" escucharon hablar a Bill; el rostro de Ron se sintió caliente, se sentó de cuclillas apoyándose en el sillón.

"¿Lo prometes?" sollozó ella nuevamente "¿Prometes que todos ustedes estarán bien?"

"Lo prometemos" musitaron ellos al unísono sin darse cuenta. Ginny y Bill rompieron su abrazo y Ron tomó la mano de Ginny entre las suyas mientras Charlie colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Bill.

"Pero Ginny" continuó Charlie "también tú tienes que prometer que estarás bien" y entre su llanto una sonrisa nació.

"¡Los quiero tanto!" abrazó a sus tres hermanos, y Ron, por ser todavía el más quisquilloso e inexperto, se sonrojó un poco al dejarse llevar por la emotividad del momento, mas no lo lamentó "no se han dado cuenta que, mientras ustedes estén bien yo estoy bien" terminó ella entre lágrimas, risas y besos que repartía a las mejillas de sus hermanos.

La fúnebre recepción ya no se percibía tan oscura, algo le había brindado luz y esperanza; el amor le había brindado luz y esperanza. Sabían en sus corazones que más pérdidas faltaban, pero que a pesar de todo, estarían juntos, sin importar qué.

"Queridos" escucharon la voz de su madre "los he estado buscando, su padre ha ido al cuartel de la Orden ya que Dumbledore se lo pidió, Harry llegó esta mañana ahí, y no confía en lo que pueda ocurrir entre él y Remus, ambos estarán muy afligidos" dijo la Sra. Weasley tratando de sonar contenta, pero estos cuatro chicos eran sus hijos, por lo tanto sabía cuando algo los agobiaba y ahora podía ver en sus ojos reflejados los momentos que acababa de ocurrir "y… y nosotros llegaremos más tarde, pero primero iremos a la Mansión de los Longbottom, al parecer tendremos un invitado muy especial el resto de las vacaciones, y Charlie y Bill" prosiguió la Sra. Weasley "recuerden lo que hablamos antes de venir aqu

"¡Pero creí que los gemelos se encargarían de eso!" se quejó Charlie.

"Mamá tiene razón" respondió Bill entre risas "no me gustaría asistir a una fiesta que ha sido completamente organizada por Los Sortilegios Weasley" tomó del brazo a Charlie y guiñándole un ojo a sus hermanos menores, desaparecieron.

Minutos más tarde la Sra. Weasley, Ron y Ginny, arribaban a la Mansión Longbottom, era un hermoso día de verano después de todo; al parecer el clima no se percataba de las muertes y el dolor que habitaban en el corazón de nuestros amigos.

"En unos momentos bajara el joven Longbottom" escucharon una diminuta vocecita dirigirse a ellos. Era una elfina doméstica con enormes ojos violetas y un traje muy presentable; Ron pensó que Hermione se sentiría orgullosa de Neville. La pequeña y singular criatura desapareció mientras los Weasley esperaban un poco confusos, pero tan rápido como la elfina partió, regresó. "¿Dónde están mis modales?" dijo sonriendo "por favor, tomen asiento. ¿Gustan de una taza de té? ¿Galletas?" terminó amablemente.

"No, no, pero gracias por todo" le respondió cordialmente la Sra. Weasley.

"De todas formas, si ustedes han de necesitar algo, será un placer para Sissy servirles. Sissy ha escuchado muchas cosas buenas acerca de los señores, y como han cuidado a mi niño" miró intencionalmente a Ginny y Ron "¡Ustedes deben ser sus amigos! Y tú, la niña que lo acompañó al baile" se dirigió directamente a Ginny esta vez, la cual simplemente sonrió.

"Así es" respondió.

"¿Y trataste muy bien a mi niño? ¡Estoy completamente segura que esa noche se veía muy apuesto!"

"¡Y realmente se veía muy apuesto!" exclamó Ginny felizmente. Ron le dirigió una mirada recelosa. Unos pasos se escucharon bajar de la escalera haciendo que la elfina callara lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"¡Sissy!" balbuceó Neville "Lo siento, ¡no creí que llegaran tan temprano! Olvide completamente la hora y todavía no termino de empacar."

"No te preocupes, querido. Tenemos tiempo" le dijo cálidamente la Sra. Weasley.

"Si quieres, te puedo ayudar a empacar" sugirió Ron, la verdad es que tenía hambre y, por lo tanto, prisa por llegar a su hogar, y por ver a Harry también.

"Bien, ¡vamos! Pero primero, Sissy, ¿Por qué no vas por unas galletas? Y… ¿me podrías llevar a mí?" se sonrojó un poco "será la ultima vez en este verano que comeré tus galletas" la sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Sissy y estuvo a punto de ponerse triste, pero se controló y respondió alegremente.

"Entonces mi niño, te prepararé una canasta para el resto del verano" y partió rápidamente a la cocina. Neville la vio tristemente y también desapareció de vista instantes más tardes, seguido por Ron.

"¿Cómo te sientes, querida?" musitó la Sra. Weasley al encontrarse sola con Ginny y darse cuenta que era la perfecta ocasión para conversar con ella. Ginny desvió su mirada, el sólo hecho de recordar dolía. "Pronto llegaremos al cuartel, lamento que no puedan pasar un agradable verano en la Madriguera, pero así como están las cosas, no se puede"

"¿Extrañas a Percy, mama?" le preguntó serenamente a su madre, un escalofrío cubrió el cuerpo de la Sra. Weasley.

"Es mi hijo, por supuesto que lo extraño" Ginny miró fijamente a su madre esta vez; ella también sufría, ella entendía.

"El problema entre la Orden y el Ministerio se ha disuelto, ¿Por qué crees que Percy no ha vuelto?"

"Es muy orgulloso para hacerlo, para admitir que se equivoc

"¿Qué harías si regresara?"

"Lo abrazaría, lo tendría ahí para siempre y le diría que nunca, que nunca se le ocurriera partir de nuevo"

Ginny sabía que debía pensar en su hermano y en su madre, sabía que ambos la pasaban mal por este distanciamiento mas sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que ella desearía querer a alguien de esa forma tan incondicional. Y ahora más que nunca admiraba a su madre, por el valor y la fuerza que tenía. Era cierto, su madre era aquella roca en la cual se recargaba cada vez que lo necesitaba; era su fuente alivio y protección, de energía y fuerza.

"Desearía ser más como t" dijo Ginny de la nada, lo cual sorprendió a la Sra. Weasley, sus ojos cristalizados ahora.

"Tú nunca serás como yo, querida" respondió mientras dudaba entre abrazarla o no "no te conformes con tan poco. Estoy segura que serás mejor."

"Nunca podré ser mejor que t

"Tienes razón, nunca lo serás porque no eres yo, eres tú. Tienes muchas cualidades que quizás ahora no puedes ver… si observas las cualidades de los demás, querida, y crees que encontrarás algo tuyo ahí, no es así. Tú tienes eso y más, y por eso también debes esforzarte todavía más. Debes luchar por ser tu misma; y si te fallas, te convertirás en la chica que nunca fue, en una imitación y en un engaño."

"¡¡Estamos listos!!" gritaron Neville y Ron al tiempo que Sissy salía de la cocina con una hermosa canasta cubierta por un precioso mantel rojo y dorado.

"mi niño" dijo amorosamente Sissy al borde de las lágrimas "cuídate mucho mi niño" decía mientras abrazaba las piernas de Neville. Los Weasley no pudieron evitar conmoverse ante este acto, de acuerdo a Ginny, de amor incondicional. Neville se inclinó y besó a la elfina en la frente e, instantes después, desapareció en la chimenea dejando a la elfina triste y meditabunda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que esto les siga gustando! Y sigan dejando reviews!! o

Sacralo: Bueno, ya sabes que actualizo HA antes que aquí y eso… aun así, gracias!

Garry: Grazie por tus palabras de apoyo!

Nos vemos pronto!


	3. Nunca vas a Matarme

**Capitulo Tercero: "Nunca vas a matarme"**

Harry esperaba en su habitación la llegada del resto de los Weasley y Neville, recostado sobre su cama con ambos brazos, sosteniendo su cabeza, y observando el cielo mientras pensaba en Sirius y la conversación que había tenido con Remus y el Sr. Weasley. (¿Había alguna posibilidad para ver nuevamente a Sirius? ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que Sirius estuviera vivo? Su corazón se hundió nuevamente y un nudo se creó en su garganta. Eso era todo lo que quería, todo lo que necesitaba… a Sirius. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué las personas más cercanas a él morían? Sus padres habían perecido siendo él un bebe, pero ahora, no podía sentir mucho dolor respecto a ellos. Nunca los conoció y no los recordaba y sin embargo, esa noche, la noche en que Sirius–– ese instante viviría eternamente en su memoria. Limpió sus ojos con sus manos, ocultó ese dolor; sólo podía seguir adelante, Sirius hubiera querido que Harry siguiera adelante.

Después de varios minutos de larga espera, finalmente se escucharon sonidos provenientes de afuera, ¡ya estaban ahí! Bajó las escaleras, no estaba completamente feliz, pero le alegraba saber que sus amigos vendrían y no tendría que pasar el verano solo encerrado en aquella casa en que todo le recordaba a Sirius. Escuchó la voz de Neville algo alterada, decía algo como "¿Por qué la quemaron?" Harry esta vez no evitó sonreír.

"¡Bienvenidos a casa!" exclamó mientras brincaba al piso, había bajado los escalones saltándolos de dos en dos.

Esta bienvenida tomo de sorpresa a Neville y a Ron, especialmente a Ron ya que él imaginaba que Harry estaría mas triste que contento, enojado como el año pasado y que le seria difícil conversar con él, pero después de unos segundos reaccionó, sonriendo ampliamente, y en este momento, Ginny se había adelantado para abrazar a Harry, el cual debe admitir, se sorprendió un poco. La Sra. Weasley abrazó a Harry después de Ginny, y se retiró a la cocina.

"Vaya, esta casa luce mucho mejor que el año pasado" sonrió Ginny "al parecer este verano será normal y no lo pasaremos limpiando"

"Si, es algo que le debemos agradecer a mamá" respondió Ron.

"¿y Hermione?" preguntó Harry, los chicos lo miraron.

"Ella…" se adelantó a responder Ginny "ella quería pasar el verano con sus papás" Harry sabía a que se refería, así que no presiono mas el asunto. Si él tuviera papás en medio de esta guerra, por supuesto que le gustaría pasar todo el tiempo posible con ellos.

"¿Dónde pongo mis cosas?" preguntó Neville que todavía traía cargando sus pertenencias.

"Oh, dámelos, no te molestes" dijo un Lupin muchísimo mas calmado y positivo que el anterior.

"¡Profesor Lupin!" exclamó Neville, Lupin sonrió.

"No necesitas decirme más así, si prefieres, puedes llamarme simplemente Lupin o Remus" le respondió atentamente mientras tomaba entre sus manos el equipaje de Neville y al notar las galletas "mmm, esto estará mejor en la cocina"dijo mientras tomaba una y la comía con gusto "¡mucho mejor que las que Tonks cocina!" dijo alegremente.

"¡Te escuché, Remus Lupin!" un grito provino de la habitación contigua, Remus trato de esconder su risa. Tonks apareció con las manos en la cintura aparentando estar enfadada, cosa que desapareció el instante en que bajó su brazo, golpeando el estante y haciendo caer unos cuantos libros. Sonrojada se inclinó a recogerlos, inmediatamente ayudada por Lupin. Neville recordaba haberla visto aquella noche en el Ministerio de la Magia, pero no sabía quien era o que hacia ahí. Miró a su alrededor, la casa se veía linda, ordenada y limpia pero, hasta ahora lo notaba; las puertas, ventanas y muebles tenían una tendencia: todos estaban decorados con serpientes.

Durante los días que siguieron los chicos le explicaron a Neville la historia de la casa y poco a poco se habituaron a ella.

El ministerio de la magia había aprobado La Orden del Fénix, la cual era reconocida ahora como una organización donde los miembros pertenecían a la élite; los mejores aurores y expertos en ciertas materias participaban en ella (Y los de más confianza). Personas antes tan insignificantes para el Ministerio como Arthur Weasley o Remus Lupin ahora ocupaban un cargo distinguido.

Pero ahora no hablemos de esto, ya que nuestro interés principal no se encuentra en ellos, pero si en los jóvenes cuyo cumpleaños se aproximaba con velocidad.

Durante el desayuno del 28 de julio, los chicos aun somnolientos desayunaban silenciosamente. La Señora Weasley los observaba detenidamente, cosa que los molestaba un poco.

"¿Dónde esta Neville?" preguntó finalmente.

"uh…" vaciló Ron.

"¿En su habitación?" respondió Ginny dubitativamente. El rostro de la Sra. Weasley mostraba ahora una gran preocupación.

"Me advirtieron que en esta fecha él siempre se ponía triste" susurró ella. Harry levantó la mirada.

"¿Esta fecha?" inquirió Ron.

"Es su cumpleaños" dijo mientras retrocedía y salía de la habitación. Harry al escuchar esto se puso inmediatamente de pie y se dirigió a la recamara de Neville. ¡Había olvidado por completo que era su cumpleaños!

Y mientras esto ocurría, mientras Harry, Ron y Ginny comían plácidamente (admitámoslo, no tanto ya que eran observados por la Sra. Weasley) en una de las habitaciones se veía a un chico sentado en la esquina de su habitación sosteniendo entre sus manos un retrato…

El retrato tenía un antiguo marco dorado que en algunos lugares se veía más negro que resplandeciente, pero lo interesante era la imagen que guardaba. Una pareja joven y feliz que sostenía entre sus brazos a un niño de 3 años, y si prestabas la suficiente atención, identificabas varios rasgos del bebe de la fotografía en el joven que ahora se encogía en esa esquina. Y a pesar de las similitudes también había una gran diferencia. El niño en el retrato era feliz y sonreía mientras era abrazado por sus padres, y en este una lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas en la más completa soledad.

Algunas veces envidiaba a Harry, él no recordaba a sus padres, sabía que se habían ido, que murieron protegiéndolo y amándolo… y los padres de Neville estaban ahí, a su alcance y sin embargo… tan distantes.

El quería abrazarlos, escuchar a su mama llamarlo "mi hijo" orgullosamente… que un día lo recordaran, que cada vez que los visitara no tuviera que recordarles que era Neville. Que lo amaran…

El no culpaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Bellatrix Lestrange, él solamente quería a sus padres y le dolía en el alma que aquello que ha sido lo único deseado por su corazón, sea lo único que no puede tener. .

Exactamente no recordaba a sus papás, lo que hacían… pero recordaba el sentimiento de completa felicidad y alegría; de dicha plena. Y después le arrebataron todo eso… y solo quedaba el dolor y la angustia. El trataba, luchaba con todo su ser de borrar estas memorias, de enterrarlas pero sabia dentro, en lo profundo, que nunca las mataría del todo.

Cuando Harry lo vio se sintió mal por él. Él entendía un poco de esto… él también había estado sólo.

Entró a la habitación tan silenciosamente que Neville no se percato de su presencia hasta que sintió el brazo de Harry sobre su hombro. Se exaltó un poco, pero inmediatamente se calmó, no sin antes guardar el retrato entre sus ropas. No quería que Harry o el resto pensaran que era así de débil.

"Feliz cumpleaños" dijo Harry sonriendo. Neville asintió con la cabeza, aunque hubiera deseado esconderse en ese momento. "Vamos a desayunar" dijo el ojiverde sencillamente mientras le ofrecía a su amigo una mano para que este se levantara. Neville la tomó agradecido y en un instante se encontraba de pie. Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación pero justo antes Neville flaqueo.

"No les digas que…" se quedo en silencio. Dolía… dolía demasiado y el decirlo en voz alta lo hacia tan real que parecía que las cicatrices se desgarrarían. Un nudo se creo en su garganta y tragó saliva. Harry casi sin mirarlo asintió.

"No te preocupes, todo esta bien. Recuerda que yo también he estado ahí. Pero no pretendas mantenernos alejados de ti, yo lo intenté una vez y no dio resultado. Hay personas aquí que nos quieren tanto, Neville. Y el compartir esa carga tan pesada con ellos ha sido lo mejor que pude haber hecho."

"no… no puedo permitírmelo. Todos ustedes tienen sus propias preocupaciones y yo, pues nunca he querido ser un estorbo" Harry sonrió.

"No te preocupes, nunca serás uno. Al contrario, la noche… en el Departamento de Misterios" la voz de Harry se quebró un poco "realmente fuiste valiente y sin ti, quizás yo no estaría aquí. Gracias por luchar a mi lado, fue un honor"

"No digas eso" dejó salir Neville en un susurro. Harry respiró profundamente y salió de la habitación. Neville caminaba tras de el pero sus pensamientos eran distintos ahora.

Esa noche, en el Ministerio de la Magia había luchado contra Mortífagos y había sobrevivido. Toda su familia estaba orgullosa de el, aunque lo reprendieron por haber sido tan insensato.

Pero había un nuevo sentimiento que antes había sido completamente desconocido para él.

Esa noche, su dolor por la pérdida de sus padres, su agonía de haber estado solo tanto tiempo, cada debilidad que su ser poseía se habían convertido en una fortaleza. Cada memoria le brindaba una nueva fuerza a su ser, un deseo de seguir adelante sin importar que. Era como si hubiera roto un hechizo, un hechizo que lo había mantenido con los ojos vendados y en un sueño aletargado durante los últimos años. Y ahora despertaba, abría los ojos ante un nuevo mundo, una distinta realidad y por fin, respiraba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a Garry por sus palabras! Nos vemos, y en serio… nada les cuesta dejar un review!!

Nos vemos!

Pd: El Estilo debe vivir!


	4. “Y eso era todo lo que importaba”

**Cuarto Capitulo: "Y eso era todo lo que importaba"**

Aunque sabían que era un día para celebrar, una fúnebre atmósfera cubría la mansión y el corazón de cada habitante en ella. Con los espíritus bajos pasaron la mayor parte del día entreteniéndose en sus quehaceres cotidianos, los adolescentes ayudaban a la Sra. Weasley con la limpieza del hogar mientras observaban a los diversos miembros de la Orden corretear por entre los pasillos.

Durante el almuerzo, una noticia había irrumpido la tranquilidad con que el día había comenzado tornándolo gris, sombrío y taciturno. Un silencio reinaba así el mundo dentro de esas paredes como el exterior. Una monstruosidad… una aberración… un error. Tanta gente había muerto en tan poco tiempo, en un parpadeo. ¿Cómo fue que lo permitieron?

¡Todo ahora parecía tan borroso! Había imágenes… instantes, pero nada consistente, nada que lograse explicar satisfactoriamente lo sucedido. Él había estado ahí, Remus había estado ahí. ¡¿Por qué había sido de tan poca ayuda?!

Desde que se anunció públicamente la noticia del regreso del Innombrable guardias habían sido situados en diversas locaciones por toda Inglaterra, Aurores de todas las jerarquías vigilaban y esperaban expectativos la más mínima señal de peligro para actuar y defender lo suyo. ¿Cómo era posible que no lograran proteger al Callejón Diagon? ¡Como es que fueron tan imprudentes!

Él, Remus Lupin, había sido un imprudente… un insensato.

Había sido, como hemos dicho antes, una mañana hermosa e ideal para ir de compras, especialmente cuando faltaba tan solo un mes para el regreso a clases y te gustaba comprar anticipadamente todo lo necesario, antes de que encontraras que las plumas o la tinta eran de segunda o tuvieras que comprar alguna mascota y tener que permanecer 2 o 3 semanas en lista de espera. No, inclusive en el mundo mágico se tenía que ser precavido ya que las cosas no salían del aire. Y después de tantos días nublados y tristes éste precisamente había sido perfecto, sí, sólo eso, simplemente perfecto. Y los padres sacaban a sus hijos a visitar y divertirse, "_un rato de esparcimiento no les viene mal_" se escuchaba por aquellos días, y sobretodo cuando se trataba de encontrarse con sus amigos del Colegio, a los cuales extrañaban demasiado como para esperar al primero de septiembre.

Y entonces lo inesperado sucedió, nadie imaginaba que horas más tarde la cálida sonriente calle se vería ensombrecida por la marca tenebrosa y la roja inmundicia coloreando paredes, ventanales y al suelo.

¡Hubo tantos gritos! Y la gente corría en desorden y asustada, la pequeña callejuela se tornó en un caos total donde la amargura y la decepción reinaron, rayos de luces iluminaban el cielo cegando los ojos e impidiendo que se viera con claridad la dirección tomada, confusión… ¡Todo sucedió tan de repente!

Era el cambio de guardia, el callejón Diagon había quedado indefenso por una breve cantidad de tiempo, tan solo 5 minutos pero eso había bastado… había sido suficiente para que los Mortífagos arrasasen con todo a su paso.

Los guardias de relevo estaban ya 15 minutos tarde y fue cuando Remus Lupin, al ver el cansancio reflejado en los ojos de los hombres que dirigía, les ordenó que se retirasen, que él se haría cargo. La mayoría de sus hombres habían aceptado, ya tenían más de 15 horas en el servicio, tenían bien merecido un descanso y aun así hubo unos cuantos que dijeron "No se preocupe por nosotros, permaneceremos a su lado hasta que llegue el reemplazo" Remus había asentido, y continuaba vigilante… en guardia. Unos 25 Aurores partieron del Callejón dejando a la escasa cantidad de 12 Aurores en su cargo. Una ventaja casi prevista por los Mortífagos los cuales instantes más tarde arribaron al lugar.

Él estaba ahora en la Casa de los Gritos, huyendo de todo y de todos. No quería tener que escuchar por la boca de terceros lo que su propia mente sabía tan bien. No tenía la fuerza suficiente de afrontar el hecho de que por su negligencia tales consecuencias ocurrieran. ¡Era un imbécil!

"¡Es un imbécil!" gritaba una Tonks encrespada de cabello rojizo alborotado, quizás reflejando sus propios sentimientos.

Todos en la habitación miraron al suelo cuando escucharon la exclamación de la joven, tal vez porque en sus adentros opinaban lo mismo. Y no era que pensaran que era un completo idiota por haber dado tal orden, sino era que… ¿Por qué se alejaba en un momento como este? ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ellos lo necesitaban! ¡Ella necesitaba que él estuviera ahí!

Cuando Sirius murió él había sido un hombro reconfortante… siempre había estado ahí sin importar que, la había apoyado… los había apoyado. Les había brindado palabras de amor, afecto, comprensión y esperanza. Cada vez que algo malo sucedía él lograba hacer que todo estuviera bien… que por lo menos no todo se viera tan oscuro y vacío. ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

Tan sólo su presencia le provocaba un revuelo en el estomago… unas ansias de felicidad, una emotividad tremenda, y su cercanía era un seguro… su seguro, su fuerza… su vida. ¿Por qué no estaba con ella ahora?

¿Cómo se le ocurría a su maldito cerebro que ella lo culparía, lo odiaría o lo despreciaría?

Porque ella sabía en su corazón que él ahora estaba escondido por temor… temor a ser juzgado, a que lo rechazaran por su error. Ella sabía que él **debi** haber sabido… sospechado. ¡Pero seguramente era que estaba tan cansado!

Su cerebro estaba acelerado, ella tenía que buscarlo, ¡encontrarlo! ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? Su corazón palpitaba apresuradamente… ¡Podría estar en cualquier parte! ¿A dónde iría? ¿Qué lugar era su refugio ante el dolor? ¿Cuál era su encerramiento?

Y entonces el rostro de la chica se iluminó y partió dejando a una desorientada Orden del Fénix detrás. Ella tenía una misión, todos ahí tenían una tarea… pero ahora todo pasaba a segundo término. Todo lo que quería hacer era estar con él. Y eso era lo único lo que importaba.

Él yacía sobre su antigua cama, la cama sobre la que alguna vez se posó Sirius, en la cual cada mes había sobrevivido a sus transformaciones durante su adolescencia. Ahora estaba vieja, rota, empolvada… pero era suya, su hogar. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza le dolía y se sentía tan mal… ¡se sentía tan solo!.

Recuerdos de un ayer no tan lejano, fantasías… ilusiones… momentos e imágenes. Justamente era responsable ahora de una aberración, pero ¿acaso no es esto lo que él es? Sí, una aberración, una abominación, un monstruo, un traspié… un error.

Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, a llenarse de lágrimas. Un error, un estorbo… ¡algo que nunca debió ser! ¡Algo que nunca debió existir!

Incongruencias llenaban todo a su alrededor… y su interior. Su mente divagaba, caía poco a poco, cada vez más profundamente en el mortífero hoyo de la desesperación, de la autocompasión…

Y después ella llegó. Casi sintió él la urgencia de transformarse en aquel monstruoso y vil ser que solamente él era capaz de ser. La odiaba por estar ahí, por verlo en su punto más débil… por verlo como realmente era, en su momento de máxima amargura.

La miró con recelo, y ella a su vez con reproche. Tantas palabras quedaron en sus gargantas esa noche, el aire enmudeció y solamente el palpitar de ambos furiosos corazones logró ser percibido. Otro día que transcurría… que se perdía.

Él le rogó que desapareciera, que se marchara y lo dejara en su soledad, abandonado. Ella simplemente sonrió. Una mueca no de felicidad, pero dolor… Y después su rostro nuevamente se contorsionó regresando a la seriedad con la cual había llegado a ese lugar, a pesar de no ser característica en ella.

Se acercó lentamente y colocó firmemente su mano sobre el tembloroso hombro de Lupin, el cual cada vez se debilitaba más.

"Regresemos" murmuro. Remus permaneció con la mirada perdida durante unos instantes. No quería… no podía… "Todos están preocupados por ti" prosiguió ella serenamente, y él finalmente la observó cuidadosamente para después asentir débilmente. Tenían que irse. Pasara lo que pasara… no podía quedarse ahí.

* * *

Espero ke les guste! Se k eme tarde siglos en actualizar... sorry!

Gracias a los reviews... pocos pero lindos Y me hace muxa ilusion verlos!

Gracias a Garry, a Padfoot y a Dark-Mod Luna, muxas gracias! Esto va para ustedes!


End file.
